


Gray

by bottomchanyeol, Jumpix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fanart, IMPLIED/ATTEMPTED NON-CON BY SIDE CHARACTER, Jumpix, M/M, Tempo - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpix/pseuds/Jumpix
Summary: Chanyeol is an omega who forgot how to be a human -- he doesn't like the rules of his own race so he escapes. He gets injured, so he searches for help and meets a kind human that cares for him...Who is this man?- This fanwork was made for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry If there some mistakes on the dialogs also drawings! :')  
> This is the first part of this doujinshi, I hope I can post the rest soon. Hope you like it! **

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1ooqoo)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ristnq)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ohmkk7)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=125tmdi)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=hvunuq)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24xnwww)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2is9ie8)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29puuea)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ltg9l4)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5eh73m)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24vn0ur)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ps3zt5)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24yctu9)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wchgco)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23i768g)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=51vupc)   
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=30vkxvb)


End file.
